The present invention relates to modular multimorphic kinematic manipulator arm structures and more particularly to a kinematic robotic manipulator arm having replicated pitch/yaw roller differentials at the shoulder, elbow and wrist thereof which together with a rotary end output device comprise such a manipulator arm with seven degrees of freedom.
Servomanipulators for material handling are needed for hostile environments such as nuclear fuel recycling centers and outer space applications. Present servomanipulators are complex and expensive mechanisms that are primarily constructed with six degrees of freedom (hereinafter "DOF"). Three of these DOF are for position and three are for orientation of the manipulator devices of the prior art.
A major problem with servomanipulators having six DOF is that they have no obstacle avoidance capabilities. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for devices which can avoid obstacles in the performance of servomanipulation functions. By the same token, a need is also present to provide such a device which is relatively simplistic and less expensive than present day servomanipulators.